


That Was Tingly...

by sifshadowheart



Series: Frey of Asgard [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Becoming Immortal, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Multi, One Shot, lots of implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart
Summary: A One-Shot set between Doors of Death (Frey of Asgard #1.5) and The Frost Prince (Frey of Asgard #2).  Frey becomes Immortal.





	

** That Was Tingly **

**A Frey of Asgard Story**

By Sif Shadowheart

Edited on 18 September 2017

**That Was Tingly – Oneshot**

He was playing with his children when it came over him.

Frey paused, shooting a glance over towards his lover and his lover’s husband, Draco and Blaise fielding the look easily and herding the triplets back towards the manor house with Draco in the lead, Blaise trotting over to Frey’s side, Antioch, Asterion, and Frija going with all the ill-temper of any other pre-teen who’d been having fun with their dad.

It wasn’t an _easy_ thing they had, sharing Draco the way they did and had for years.  But they’d made it work.  Both of them loved Draco enough to dread breaking his heart, and both of them knowing that in time Frey wouldn’t have a place in it anymore.  Blaise was a strong enough man to allow Frey to remain a part of them as long as Draco desired him there, despite Frey himself having other lovers…more than one that Draco could never hope to match.

But with this…that time was coming closer both later and sooner than Frey had anticipated.

Freezing into one’s immortality wasn’t a slow process.

He’d felt it coming on for months, he’d begun healing faster from scrapes acquired playing with his children who were in that very active and easily injured clumsy phase or from rare times when he’d go and help train the would-be-heroes at the Camp.

And his libido had had Draco dancing on the knife’s edge of too much and oh-god-yes for weeks, a libido that Zeus and Ganymede and Apollo (not all at the same time, naturally) had enjoyed taking up the challenge of sating where merely-mortal Draco ran out of steam.

Both of which were signs of impending immortality.

It made sense.

He was about the right age, mid-late twenties, and hadn’t put on any height or extra muscle mass in over a year.

He’d been _becoming_ for many years, an act delayed by an encounter when he was younger with having to hold up the sky.

Zeus had told the budding godling that it was building, his immortality capable of washing over him at any time, as unlike for Draco, the only thing that would end their affair – sometimes a three-fold affair with Zeus’s permanent lover Ganymede – was their own choice, where a mortal would have a much harder chance of hanging onto Frey – especially a mortal that wasn’t from his pantheon’s universe but that controlled by Zeus and the so-called Greeks.

“What do you need?”  Blaise asked, concerned.  They’d been friends long before Blaise had dated Draco.  Then it was Frey dating Draco and handfasting him for a time to legitimize their children.  Then it was Draco-and-Frey but also Draco-and-Blaise as Frey – as Blaise had come to know him as instead of Harry as he’d pretended to solely be for years – spent time away more and more often as their children aged.

Honestly, Blaise had no earthly _idea_ how he’d ended up married to Draco Malfoy and raising children alongside him and Draco’s lover…but it did and to everyone’s shock it worked.

 “I have to go.”  Frey gasped out, eyes flashing a shade brighter than his normal emerald as his magic went haywire.  _“Now_.”

“Then go.”  Blaise nodded, stepping back.  “We’ve got the kids.  Everything will be fine here.  You do what you have to, Frey.”

“Thank you, Blaise.”  Frey panted out another breath as his power started to slip his grasp.  “Tell Draco…”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Blaise waved a hand.  “Go, Frey.”

Frey nodded and with a snap of power, one that raised the hair on the back of Blaise’s neck, was gone.

…

He let the power course through him unchecked, going with the rush of _strangeness_ , and allowing it to work as he simply attempted to steer it.

There weren’t many places that he could go while weakened like this, his power going mad.

Olympus was out of the question.

They’d sniff him out as being _not one of us_ in seconds with him unable to maintain his usual blocks and illusions on his origins, and while his lover there was already aware of his special circumstances, Zeus’s wife most definitely was _not_ and wouldn’t hesitate at the chance to strike down one of her husband’s many and varied paramours.

And all going to Asgard would gain him was a cell if he was lucky – next to his father’s for _daring_ to sire a child without Odin’s permission – or an execution for them both if he wasn’t.

Odin’s utter _gall_ had never failed to alternately impressed and enrage Frey, as the kidnapping asshole actually had the audacity to deny a Crown Prince of another realm from having children and heirs of his own to continue his bloodline.

So it was to a place that he’d first visited with his father twelve years ago – give or take, things got muddled when you hopped between different universes and dimensions – in the search for the truth behind their heritage.

It was without his usual silent flair that he landed in the family common rooms in Jotunheim’s hidden palace in the northern woods.

“Frey!”  Helblindi, one of his uncles – though sire’s sibling was perhaps more correct with the intersexed nature of the Jotnar – cried out in joy that turned shocked towards the end.  “What is wrong, little prince?”

“Becoming.”  Was all Frey could get out from lips flecked with blood from his biting at them.  “Father?”

“He’s on his way.”  Laufey, Loki’s bera and Frey’s grandbera, King of Jotunheim told him as he crouched down by his grandchild’s head.  “Easy now.”  The invidja of the Royal House of Ymir cooed, something that would have knocked any Aesir who heard it senseless at the gentleness of it.  “Just breath and let it come, little one.”

Loki strode into the room at a run, taking in the scene at a glance: Helblindi and Laufey crouched beside his son, ‘Blindi lifting his ebony head gently and placing a pillow under it while Laufey stroked his hair back gently.  He’d felt the shockwaves of the power bursting through his son from all the way on Asgard.  Ever since Frey had been nearly fatally injured and Loki gave of his magics to heal him they’d had a bond, one that let each of them know how the other was and if they were close enough, where.

Once, it had let Loki know that while Frey was missing – though it had been for _much_ longer for Frey than it had been for them – he was safe though in a universe Loki couldn’t access without much preparation.  Fortunately, Frey had returned before Loki had had to fetch him back.  Damned witch-goddesses and their vendettas.

It was how Loki now knew to come to his father’s palace rather than risk drawing the attention of Asgard or Olympus by traveling between the two universes.

“Be easy, my child.”  Loki murmured as he came to kneel down opposite Laufey, gently whisking away the blood speckling Frey’s lips.  “It’s just your body readying for the change.  It has to rid itself of any impurities and then alter into an immortal form before growing unchanging.  You are safe and will be well.  You can let go and let it do its work.”

…

“Well, little prince?”  An exhausted Loki, weary from watching over his son, kneeling on stone for hours without rest, asked once Frey’s pants and gasps had given way to easy breaths and his eyes cleared.  “How do you feel?”

Frey’s brow furrowed as he flexed his hands and twisted before slowly standing.

“Odd.”  He decided, then continued.  “ _Very_ odd.  Like I’m a stranger in my own skin.”

“Mmm.”  Loki nodded.  He’d done much research after realizing that his son would go through such a dramatic thing as a Becoming.  Aesir and Jotnar simply stop aging at some point.  There was no need for their bodies to _change_ in order to accept immortality.  “We shall have to go somewhere, let you learn your new limits.  It’s sure to have affected your magics as well, with the increase in what damage your body and mind can take.”

“Sure.”  Frey said absently, staring all around him as he tried to get used to his newly improved vision.  “Sounds good?”

“What was it like?”  Helblindi asked from his seat playing a tabletop game with Byleistr, every member of the family having gathered to support Frey.  “Becoming?  It looked painful.”

“It was at points.”  Frey agreed, head cocked to one side as he thought it over.  “But for the most part it was just…tingly.”

 


End file.
